Dragon Ball Z: Rewritten
by KakarottSSJ3
Summary: This in an alternate universe showing what could happen if the saiyans were a little smarter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue (The Premonition)

Bardock and his team had just conquered Planet Kanassa and had returned home, when Bardock has a vision about the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the death of his crew and friends at the hand of Dodoria, he shakes it off as if it was a daydream or hallucination caused my fatigue, he never believed that Frieza would betray them after everything they've done for him, but he wondered if they were real, after all he had heard that the inhabitants of Planet Kanassa had psychic gifts, like being able to read minds and see into the future.

Bardock thinks for himself *I should probably mention this to King Vegeta, he's my old friend and rival after all*

'On Frieza's spaceship'

Soldier says: Lord Frieza, we've been notified that as of last night, Planet Kanassa was conquered.

Dodoria says: By whom, that particular mission have been open for weeks.

Soldier says: It was a group of low-class saiyans, leader is Bardock.

Frieza says: Bardock, his strength increases quite fast, these saiyans are peculiar, they become stronger with each defeat, I should eliminate them, should there be any truth to the stupid legend of the Super Saiyan.

Frieza says: Set course towards Planet Vegeta, It's time i dealt with these saiyans myself.

Everyone says: YES LORD FRIEZA!

'Back on Planet Vegeta'

Bardock and his crew had just arrived on Planet Vegeta, Bardock rushed to the kings royal chamber demanding to have an audition with him.

Bardock says: Let me in, I have something I must discuss with the king, it can be a matter of life or death!

Kung Vegeta says: Very well, let him in.

Bardock says: My king, I have urgent news, better to take it in private.

King Vegeta says: As you wish, soldiers leave us!

Soldiers says: Yes your majesty

'Soldiers leaving'

King Vegeta says: So what's this about my old friend and rival?

Bardock says: As of last night, me and my crew went to Planet Kanassa and conquered it, as you might have heard, the kanassians apparently possess some psychic gifts, like being able to read minds or see into the future.

King Vegeta says: Go on...

Bardock says: I encountered a kanassian there and he did some kind of attack on me, I was too sloppy and had dropped my guard, but that's beside the point, some time after the attack when we were on our way back, I had a vision of Planet Vegeta being destroyed by Frieza, I wasn't sure if it was a daydream or hallucination caused by fatigue, but I thought that it was best that i let you know anyways.

King Vegeta says: You did the right thing, if it is a premonition then we can only assume that he's on his way and we can plan a counter-offensive to defeat him once and for all.

Bardock says: It won't work, he's too strong, in my vision I saw you being killed by ease by him right here in this chamber, and the rest of the saiyans were eating dinner, I was the only one that fought, I died together with the planet engulfed in a big blast, so if i may your majesty, I suggest that we try to warn as many as possible and prepare space pods and travel to some backwater planet where no one knows us, like that planet my newborn son was sent to, I think it's called Earth.

King Vegeta says: That's preposterous, you're saying we should flee like cowards, that's not the saiyan way.

Bardock says: I know that but we have no choice if we want to survive, look at it like a tactical retreat, so that we can train and become stronger and fight another day.

King Vegeta says: I guess so, I don't really like it but if it is as you say then we have no choice if we want to survive, I'll have the space pods ready in 6 hours.

Bardock says: Thank you, your majesty.

King Vegeta says: No need to use such formalities when we are alone, we are old friends and rivals after all.

Bardock says: Okay, thank you Vegeta, I'll go get Raditz, Nappa and young prince Vegeta, and you'll issue the evacuation?

King Vegeta says: Yes, now go, we don't have much time.

'Announcement'

King Vegeta announces: Attention everyone, I've acquired information from a close friend that Frieza is here soon and that he will destroy the entire planet, we must evacuate now so that we can survive, I know it's the coward's way but we have no choice, we are too weak as we are now.

'Everyone breaks out in laughter'

Everyone says: Pfft, has the king gone senile, why would Frieza betray us, we've done nothing to deserve that, we've served him with absolute loyalty.

King Vegeta says: You fools, you're all going to die, fine suit yourselves, you'll have no one else to blame but yourselves!

'Laughter dies down and end of announcement'

'6 hours later'

Soldier says: Lord Frieza we are approaching Planet Vegeta!

Bardock says: Oh shit, he's here, we must leave NOW, Nappa, prince Vegeta, Raditz, take your space pods and input coordinates for Planet Earth, me and the king will take off in a minute as well!

Bardock uses a frequency on the scouter that only the king will hear: Vegeta, Frieza have arrived, we must leave now!

King Vegeta says: Okay, I'm at my space pod right now, was Planet Earth the correct destination?

Bardock says: Yes, same planet as i sent Kakarot.

'Frieza charges his Supernova attack and sends it straight at the core of Planet Vegeta never noticing the space pods that escaped.

(End of prologue)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation Studio and Funimation does, this is a fanfic made for pure entertainment only, no profit is being made.

Decided to put this up again but changing the script for dialogues but if someone wants to adopt it and take it off my hands be my guest, just send a pm


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Escape

#Narration#

Bardock, his sons Raditz and Kakarot, King Vegeta and his son Prince Vegeta and General Nappa fled from Planet Vegeta before it exploded, on his way towards Planet Earthn, Kakarot left one day early, so he'll arrive one day earlier, Bardock wanted to make sure that everyone made it out okay, so he contacted the rest using the built in communicationsystems in the spacepod.

Bardock says: Are you all ok, who's accounted for?

Raditz says: Me dad.

Nappa says: As am I.

Prince Vegeta says: Ditto.

King Vegeta says: And I'm here.

Paragus says: Me and Broly is also here.

Bardock says: Paragus, is that you?

Paragus says: Yes, me and Broly are safe, thanks to the king's order, there are others that escaped during the turbulence.

Bardock says: Identify yourselves!

Tora says: Geeze relax Bardock, it's just me, Tora.

Bardock says: Tora, thank god, I was worried about you, are Fasha and Shugesh okay?

Tora says: Yeah, they're tired, but fine.

Bardock says: I'm relieved to hear that.

Bardock says: So we're all that's left?

Komatsuna says: No I'm here, me and four other female Saiyans survived.

Bardock says: Who's there?

Mizuna says: Me.

Retasu says: And me.

Taanipu says: Don't forget about me!

Gine says: I'm here.

Bardock says: Hm we are more than I expected, I guess that some actually listened, good, now, do you have any idea of where we're headed?

Tora and the rest says: No, we recently only heard your voice over the com-link, but we haven't heard anything about a destination.

Bardock says: Fair enough, we're on our way towards Planet Earth, I sent my youngest son Kakarot there, he'll arrive a day or two ahead of us and honey I'm glad that your survived as well.

Gine says: Aw Bardock, you've never been this way before, what's happened to you?

Bardock says: Well, let's just say that a lot has happened the last day.

Gine says: Alright.

Shugesh says: So Bardock, why Planet Earth, to conquer it?

Bardock says: No, I thought that such a backwater planet would stay below Frieza's radar, so that we can keep a low profile and train there until we are strong enough to overthrow him at some point, but I have a feeling that it's something that new generation will, but it still doesn't hurt to keep a low profile.

Shugesh says: Fair enough, so Bardock how long until we get there?

Bardock says: At this speed, a week at most, maybe two weeks if we have to refuel and refill our food and beverage supply.

#Narration#

Five days later.

A spacepod crashed in the woods near Mount Paozu, a strange old man was out hiking and saw this and decided to investigate and what he saw was a little boy, the old man picked him up and noticed that he the little boy had a tail, but he did not pay attention to it, this strange old man was named Son-Gohan, he was a martial arts master and one of the strongest people on the planet.

Son-Gohan says: Cheery little fella, I think I'll call you Son-Goku.

#Narration#

Thus Son-Gohan took the boy into his home and adopted him, the first day was the toughest, the little boy was very aggressive and was strong for his age, everything changed the next day when Goku fell down a chasm and hit his hard really hard, he was lucky to be alive, after five days the boy awoke and was completely changed, he went from aggressive to the sweetest most caring and pure hearted little boy.

AN: Chapter 2, I want constructive critisism so I know what could be improved, I will go with my original plan and make this a romance story eventually having Goku have 2 or more wives, he will also be a little more human in behavior like enjoying the simpler things in life like music, I myself will have a cameo and introduce a certain heavy metal band to Goku so Goku will go to concerts and such and not just train and fight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and Funimation does, this is simply a fanfic made for enjoyment, no profit is being made from this.


	3. Chapter 3

*After two weeks in space, the saiyans arrived on Earth*

Bardock says: So this is Earth, seems like a nice place.

King Vegeta says: Indeed, oh and Bardock, I resign as king, I want YOU to take my place, this couldn't have been done without your leadership, it's thanks to you that we survived and made it here.

Bardock says: I am honored, but I am sorry, I must refuse, we are on Earth now, we won't have any need for such statuses here, this planet probably has it's own government and king, and it also makes it easier to go below Frieza's radar if have don't use our statuses here.

King Vegeta says: I see your point, and true enough.

King Vegeta announces: FROM HERE ON OUT, I SHALL SIMPLY BE KNOWN AS VEGETA, AS WILL MY SON, ON THIS NEW PLANET WE ARE ALL EQUALS!

Bardock and the rest of the saiyans: Now that was a nice speech, well done.

Vegeta Sr says: Why thank you, so any plans on what we should do now?

Bardock says: Well me, my wife and Raditz are gonna look for Kakarot, you should study the earthlings and get in contact with the ruler, oh destroy the scouters, we don't want Frieza listening in, do we?

Everyone says: Right.

Shugesh says: But if we destroy the scouters, how will we contact each other?

Bardock says: I'm sure these earthlings has communication devices we can use.

Bardock says: Well, I'm off, you coming dear and Raditz?

Gine says: Yes dear.

Raditz says: Yes dad.

*Bardock and his wife and son headed towards the trajectory that the spacepod's computer had recorded with blinding speed, arriving at a small cabin in the woods near Mt Paozu a few minutes later*

*Bardock knocks on the door*

*Knock knock*

*A strange old man opens the door*

Son-Gohan says: Yes, how may I help you?

Bardock says: My name is Bardock, this is my wife Gine and this is my son Raditz, we are looking for my son, he should look like me and have a tail.

Son-Gohan says: Why, I found one exactly like that about 2 weeks ago, a spacepod had crashed near here and I decided to investigate it, and to my surprise I found a baby with a tail.

Bardock and Gine says: Really, may we see him?

Son-Gohan says: Of course, I just have a couple of questions.

Bardock says: Alright, ask away.

Son-Gohan asks: First of all, where you have been until now, how could you leave your baby alone like that, and secondly, what is his real name?

Bardock says: Well his real name is Kakarot, and can I explain the situation inside?

Son-Gohan says: Sure, come on in then, so Kakarot eh, I named him Goku.

Bardock says: Goku eh, that's actually a good name.

*Meanwhile the rest of the saiyans had found their way to Central City*

*Vegeta spots a human male as they land*

*The human being petrified, he had never seen flying persons with tails before*

Vegeta Sr says: Excuse me sir, there is no reason to be afraid of us, we are simply visitors for another planet, we are looking for the ruler of this planet.

Human male says: Well you can't blame me for being a little scared right, i have never encountered beings from another planet before, but the king resides in the huge palace over there.

Vegeta Sr says: Thanks.

Alright, chapter 3 is done, don't worry if it turning out a little slow, this is simply the beginning, a good story can't just start with fight scenes right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and FUNimation does, this is simply a fanfic for enjoyment only, no profit is being made from this.


	4. Chapter 4

*At the gates of the palace, the saiyans are in awe*

Everyone in unison: Wow, this palace is even bigger than the palace on Planet Vegeta.

Vegeta Sr grunts: Hmph

Guards say: Halt, who goes there, and what is your business?

Vegeta Sr says:"We are visitors from another planet, and we are here to speak with the king so that we can explain our situation.

Guard says: Aliens, yeah right, tell me about the one with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny(Laughing out loud)

Vegeta Sr says: I do not know who they are, but we really are from another planet, you earthlings shouldn't have one these right?(showing his tail)

Other Guard says: That we don't, but how do we know it's not a fake?

Vegeta Sr says: Does it LOOK fake, look, I'm moving it around(getting a little irritated)

Guards say: Yeah I guess so, alright you may pass.

Vegeta Sr says: Thank you(sigh, finally)

*At the king's office*

King Furry says: Welcome, what can I do for you?

Vegeta Sr says: Greetings, thank you for seeing us, I am Vegeta, this is my son also named Vegeta, and these are Tora, Nappa, Shugesh, Fasha, Komatsuna, Paragus, Broly, Retasu and Taanipu, we plus 4 others are the only survivors of a race called Saiyans, we come from a planet called Vegeta where I used to be the king, but it was recently destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza, we went to this planet in hope that it would be too far away from Frieza's radar so that we could train and one day overthrow him, but we have a dark past, after hearing it, I am not sure if you would welcome us.

King Furry says: Go on.

Vegeta Sr says: In the past, we were slaves to this Frieza I mentioned, he forced us to kill all the inhabitants on a planet so that it could be sold to the highest bidder, we didn't like it, but we had no choice, sure we saiyans are a warrior race, we enjoy fighting and used to enjoy killing, but there was no honor in killing entire populations, but adult warriors took on missions to purge a planet that exhibited strong inhabitants, while planets that had weak inhabitants like this planet we sent infants so that they would one day grow up and take up it's mission, but those days are behind us now.

King Furry says: I see, thank you for your honesty, if what you said is true, then you are most welcome here on Planet Earth, if there is anything you think you might need, don't hesitate to ask.

Vegeta Sr says: Thank you, and there are a few things we need, we destroyed our communication devices since Frieza could be listening in on those, you don't happen to something of the sort?

King Furry says: We do, we have something called cellular telephones, or just cell phones for short, they enable you to talk with each other no matter that distance, all you have to do is dial the number the cell phone has.

Vegeta Sr says: I see, and where can we get those?

King Furry says: They are sold pretty much in every store, but I'll see to it that my secretary has gotten them for you by tomorrow morning, how many do you need?

Vegeta Sr says: We are fifteen in all, but we also need clothing, places to stay and food and mind you, we eat A LOT.

King Furry says: Alright, I'll have that done by tomorrow and talking about some more details in the morning, but for now you are welcome to spend the night here, there will be a banquet prepared in 3 hours, you must be tired, so why don't you rest till then?

Vegeta Sr says: Thank you, it's most appreciated.

Everyone else says: Thank you very much.

Chapter 4 done

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and FUNimation does, this is purely a fanfic intended for enjoyment only, no profit is being made.


	5. Chapter 5

* Three hours later *

Everyone yawns and says: (Yaaaaaawn), I slept really well.

Vegeta Jr says: Father, isn't there something you've forgotten to ask?

Vegeta Sr says: And what would that be?

Vegeta Jr says: If this planet has a moon, so that we don't accidentally turn great ape and destroy everything?

Vegeta Sr says: Oh snap, I knew I had forgotten something, I'll ask it during the banquette.

Vegeta Jr says: Yeah, that's probably a good idea.

*At the banquette*

Kung Furry says: Dig in my friends, eat as much as you want.

Vegeta Sr says: Your majesty, before we start eating there is something I want to ask.

Kung Furry says: Hm, go on.

Vegeta Sr says: Does this planet have a moon?

Kung Furry says: Well actually, we have a full moon once a month for 3 days, why do you ask?

Vegeta Sr says: "Well you see, us saiyans have the ability to transform into a great ape at the sight of a full moon thanks to our tails and those that are untrained will lose control and go berserk and destroy everything in sight, me and my son are trained but I cannot speak for the rest.

Kung Furry says: Oh, good thing you mentioned this then, but for now, enjoy the banquette.

*On the table was sushi, spaghetti with meat sauce, different kinds of chicken, thai food, chinese food, turtle soup, great steaks made from tiger, dinosaur stakes, pizza and lots of it.*

Every saiyan says: Don't mind if we do. *scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow*

Every saiyan* Om nom nom, om nom nom*

*30 minutes later everything was eaten.*

Vegeta Sr says: Wow, that was so good, I've never had that good food before, you earthlings may be weaker than us, but you sure know how to make good food.

Kung Furry says: And I've never seen anyone with this kind of appetite, where do you put it all?

Vegeta Sr says: Us saiyans need a lot of energy, so we need to eat a lot.

Kung Furry says: Is that so, so now that you've eaten, what will you do?

Vegeta Sr says: I was thinking of meeting up with Bardock and explain what we've just learned, and I was thinking of taking my son with me.

Vegeta Jr says: Alright father, he must've found Kakarot by now, but how will we find him without our scouters?

Vegeta Sr says: We still have the trajectory from the space pod, we can just look at that.

Vegeta Jr says: Right, I forgot.

Vegeta Sr says: Nappa, Tora, Komatsuna, Shugesh, Fasha, Retasu, Taanipu and Paragus what do you want to do?

Nappa says: I was thinking of taking a look around, observing these earthlings.

Tora says: I think I'm just gonna relax and sleep, I'm very tired.

Komatsuna says: As am I.

Shugesh says: Me too.

Fasha says: Yeah, I think I'll go to sleep too.

Retasu says: Me too.

Taanipu says: Same.

Paragus says: I think I'll do some exploring too, can I leave my son with you?

Kung Furry says: Very well and oh I forgot to mention, you don't need to worry about a full moon for 3 weeks, we just had a full moon.

Vegeta Sr says: That's good to hear, it gives us time to train and yes we can take Broly with us.

End of chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and Funimation does, this is just a fanfiction intended for enjoyment, no profit is being made.


	6. Chapter 6

* Vegeta Sr, Vegeta Jr and Broly are thus on their way towards the place where Kakarot's spacepod is located to find Bardock*

* Meanwhile inside Son-Gohan's cabin*

Bardock says: You see, we are from a warrior race called saiyans from the planet Vegeta, where we were slaves for a creature called Frieza, he forced us to conquer planets for him, planets that have strong battle powers we send adult warriors to handle things and planets that have weak battle powers we send babies that will one day grow up to kill all inhabitants, which is why my son here was sent two days before we left, I had learned that Frieaze feared us saiyans and planed to destroy the planet, so we issued a evacuation order and prepared spacepods for ourselves and decided to come here as well, since this planet would be such a backwater planet that it would stay below Frieza's radar, to train ourselves so that one day we could overthrow Frieza and stop being his slaves, and sure we saiyans love to fight and doesn't mind killing, but there is no honor in killin an entire populace just to sell the planet to the highest bider.

Son-Gohan says: I see, it's quite a story, but if you really are here in peace and just to train yourselves then I guess it's good, there are a lot of humans that fear the unknown, so if they see you they might try to attack out of fear, how will you handle that?

Bardock says: Well that's hopefully already taken care of, a companion and the former king of saiyans went to speak with the king on this planet just so that we could avoid misunderstandings like that.

Bardock says: By the way, what happened to my son, why does he have a scar on his head?

Son-Gohan says: Oh, well about a week ago I was out hiking with him, but he kept struggling and lost my grip and he fell down in a ravine injuring his head, it's a miracle he survives, he must have a strong will to live, weird thing though, he went from aggressive to the sweetest and kind hearted baby there is.

Bardock shouts: WHAT, I'LL KILL YOU!

Gine says: Calm down honey, it was just a accident, wasn't it?

Son-Gohan says: That's right, it was an accident.

Bardock calms down and says: Fine

Gine says: Well it is probably for the best anyways, so that he can grow up as an earthling, without worries or aware of our dark past, to be a good person, I don't want him to become like us.

Bardock says: Yeah, you're right, as usual, maybe we could leave Raditz with him too, if it's ok with you, come to think about it, I never got your name.

Son-Gohan says: It's Son-Gohan, and yes it's fine, I will raise them like earthlings and to be good people and I will also teach them martial arts.

Bardock says: Good, but we will still stop by from time to time to see how they're doing and how fast they're coming along.

Gine says: Martial arts, what's that?

Son-Gohan says: It's a form of combat, mainly used for self defense, it's also good for training discipline.

Bardock says:I see, so then you're familiar with the use of ki?

Son-Gohan says: Yes, quite so, I may not be as strong as you are, but I still know a trick or two.

Bardock says: Ok, show me.

Son-Gohan says: Very well, let us go outside.

*Outside*

Bardock says: So what are you gonna show us?

Son-Gohan says: It's a technique my master taught me, it uses all energy in the body and releases everything all at once, it's called the Kamehameha, here I'll show you.

*Son-Gohan put his hands aside his waist, in a oval shape*

Son-Gohan says: Kame *energy is starting to build up in his hands* hame *more energy is starting to build up and an energy ball is starting to form* HA!

*Son-Gohan launches a powerful beam that destroys a part of the forest*

Bardock says: Wow, that was a pretty powerful technique, at least for a human.

Son-Gohan says: He he, not that I like to toot my own horn, but I am one of the strongest humans on the planet and the technique works like this, the more energy the person has and the more energy that is put in, the stronger the attack becomes.

Bardock & Gine says: So it's decided, we will leave Raditz and Kakarot, sorry I mean Son-Goku in your hands.

*Just then Vegeta Sr, Vegeta Jr and Broly arrived*

Bardock says: Guys, what are you doing here?

Vegeta Sr says: We came looking for you, thought you would've found Kakarot by now.

Bardock says: Oh, well I did and we decided to leave him and Raditz with Son-Gohan here, to raise them as earthlings and to be good people, he will also teach them martial arts, which is a form of combat, mainly used for self defense and it teaches discipline, he named Kakarot Son-Goku, which is good, Kakarott had an accident and fell down into a ravine and hit his head, which deleted his programming, but that's for the best anyways so that he won't have to be aware of our dark past, only when he's an adult will he learn the truth.

Vegeta Sr says: I see, so that beam I just saw, that was from Son-Gohan?

Son-Gohan says: Yes that was me, Bardock here wanted me to show him one of my techniques, I showed him the Kamehameha, it uses the energy in the body and releases it all at once, the more energy you have and the more you put in, the stronger the attack becomes.

Vegeta Sr says: I see, if it's not too much to ask, can I leave my son Vegeta with you as well and Broly, I'm sure Paragus won't mind.

Son-Gohan says: No, I don't mind I guess, we'll be one big happy family.

Vegeta Jr says: Are you sure that this is ok father, that we'll be raised as earthlings?

Vegeta Sr says: Yes, but never forget your heritage and pride.

Vegeta Jr says: I won't.

Vegeta Sr says: Now that this is done, how about we go back to the kings castle, I have some news there for you Bardock and Gine.

End of chapter 6

Author's Note: I was thinking of having myself showing up as a small cameo role, by having Metallica's music introduced to Goku, I thought I'd make him a little more human by having enjoy some of the simpler things in life, like music.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation studio and Funimation does, this is just a fanfic intended for enjoyment, no profit is being made.


End file.
